The Feelings For The Bookworm
by Freddie and Mione
Summary: Fred falls for Hermione and they both face many difficulties trying to be together. Rated M for sexual moments and language in later chapters. Druna also in later chapters. :
1. What Friends Are For

School term this year started August 1st and it was the 2nd week of September and Hogwarts with Professor Umbridge was a living hell.

"Merlin's Beard Fred! What happened?" Hermione asked as Fred Weasley walked into the Gryffindor Common Room with his left hand gushing out blood. It was 3 hours past midnight and Hermione was just finishing reading a book for upcoming potions assignment. And it was also 5th year for Hermione, where that toad messes up Hogwarts.

"Nothing," he tried to walk upstairs to the boy's dormitories, but he felt a soft, warm hand on his long elbow. She sat him down on the chair across from where she was seated.

"Stay here." She left going upstairs and Fred stayed put.

"_I'm doing as she is saying, or who knows what will happened to me. Maybe she will hex me to death if I move."_

After three minutes, Hermione came back with a small flask with a potion inside. In the other hand, she had a small bowl that was empty. She removed her books from the table and sat across from Fred putting the bowl in front of him.

"Okay Fred, once I put in this potion into the bowl, I want you to put you left hand into the bowl."

Hermione poured the potion and waited for it to change color. At first it was a bright pink and after a couple of minutes, it turned into a sky blue when it was in the bowl.

"What is this? And why does it change that pacific color? Aren't those you favorite colors?" Fred had to ask these questions as he put his hand into the potion and his hand felt warm and wobbly.

"A healing potion, it will heal you cuts or bruises. These are my favorite colors, but I choose these because I could remember which color is which for the skin to touch."

"I still don't get it."

"It's pink when it is in the bottle and it can be touched by skin, otherwise the cut or bruise will be poisoned. When it turns blue, that means it is ready to be used for healing. Once it is done healing it will sting you and once you remove your hand, it will go back to pink and go back inside the bottle and clean it and be prepared for the next person's cuts or bruises."

Fred sat watching her with fascination and had another question in his mind. "So it's becomes independent and does whatever it wants in the bottle?"

"In some way, yeah."

It became very silent and Hermione began continuing reading the last few pages of her favorite book- _Hogwarts: A History_. She finished twenty minutes later and began starring off at the ceiling and Fred was starring at the potion and his hand.

"What happened, why did you get detention?" She starred at him with curiosity and Fred looked at her and sighed, ready to tell his story.

"Umbridge began talking about my family calling every family member something rude. I became really upset when she said something about my parents. I yelled at her and said I had one week of detention but I wasn't done, George tried to hold me back but a got out of his grip. She still kept talking about us, so I ran up to her and yelled in her face, she planned on giving me a month's detention."

"What happened then?"

"She took me to McGonagall after classes and McGonagall stood up for me saying I didn't hit her and it wasn't worth a month's detention. She said she will take 15 points and made Umbridge give me 2 weeks detention and today was my last day."

"Why didn't you say anything to me? I could have healed you hand earlier. Does anyone else know?"

"Only George and the other people who were in the class know."

"I am terribly sorry; Harry feels the same way as well. It's not fair, she's hasn't given a single Slytherin a punishment yet."

"Yeah I know."

Hermione walked to Fred's seat and Fred moved over to give her enough room, she looked at his face and saw pain and she felt terribly sorry for him. He looked at her and Hermione turned her head, facing his hand. The cut was gone and Fred's and moved his hand quickly as a reflex. Hermione examed his hand and put his hand in hers. There was a trace of electricity coming through their hands. His hands were large, rough, but yet warm and Hermione looked up at him and he smiled. She turned his hand again looking for anymore cuts, once she was done looking, she still didn't let go of his hand.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yeah." Hermione let go of his hand softly and blushed furiously. She kept her face down waiting for her face to cool. She turned her head around and saw that she wasn't the only one blushing. Fred's cheeks blushed furiously and the tip of his ears turned the same color. This was the Weasley trait she was very familiar with, but she had never seen Fred do it before. She yawned and her eyes dropped very fast.

"Tired?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded her head, Fred stood up taking Hermione's hands into his and pulled her up. Fred gave her a hug and Hermione responded. "Thank you, 'Mione. I owe you." He waved at her and walked up the steps to the boy's dormitories and left her. Little did she know, He blushed again with this tip of his ears becoming warm, she did the same going to bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The following morning Fred, George, and Lee walked to the Great Hall talking their hearts out. Fred looked for Hermione, but didn't see her, he waited then sat down between and across Angelina, Katie, Harry, Ron, and Neville.

"What happened to your hand, I thought it had that line on it." George asked, poking Fred's hand with his fingertips.

He starred and looked up at George and asked him to repeat the question, then remembered, giving him the answer, "Hermione healed it, and now I owe her."

"Oh, well, how about you give her something she really wants." Lee offered.

Fred thought about it and nodded his head of approval. "Hermione's birthday is in 5 days and I'm going to buy her something she will never forget.

The next few minutes, everyone talked together about quidditch. Fred turned around seeing a mane of bushy, brown hair and starred at her and kept starring, not leaving his eyes from her.

"Fred…Fred? Are you even listening?" George put his hands in front of his eyes then Fred finally turned his head to him.

"What where you starring at?" George tried to follow is eyes where Fred was starring at. "Hermione?" Fred looked at him, "No. Um, I j-just saw s-s-something weird come through the door."

Ginny sat beside Hermione, while Hermione sat beside Fred, she said hi but Fred was having trouble saying hi back. "Let me see your hand Fred." Fred did as she said an put his palm on top of hers. She looked at it and saw no more pain, she looked in his eyes and saw no more pain, but saw something in his eyes she couldn't explain. Fred starred at her and then at his hand the scar was completely gone.

"Thank you so much Hermione."

"Anything for a friend."

Hermione talked more than she usually did then walked into potions early, sitting and waiting for everyone else to walk in. _"What was the emotion in Fred's eyes? I really want to know."_

* * *

A couple of day later and Hermione's birthday was tomorrow she was still curious about Fred, but she ignored it. She ran into Fred and Fred began asking her questions, "What is your favorite book? What kind of smells do you like? What other thinks do you like?"

"My favorite book is _Hogwarts: A History_, my favorite smell is spearmint toothpaste and….."She didn't want to continue because she would make a fool of herself. He disapperated and said goodbye to her leaving her in the Common Room alone.

* * *

It was Thursday morning and Hermione woke up and saw pink and blue balloons sitting beside her bed set with her names on it, her name disappeared and another massage appeared and it said "Happy Birthday 'Mione," the 'Mione part must have been Fred and Ginny's idea because no one else ever called her that. She gotten scared by the sound of a plate or two crashing, she had gotten out of bed and saw that every girl in her dorm was gone, she raised her wand defensively and opened the door, she walked down the stairs quietly with her hand still raised and saw everyone in the Common Room with a pink or blue balloon.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!"

She lowered her wand and smiled. She walked down and everyone began giving her a hug. The last people to give her hugs were her best friends and her crush Ronald Weasley. He gave her a peck on the cheek and said happy birthday to her. Fred gave her a hug, once again, his ears turned red and pulled away.

They were interrupted by Lavender, Seamus, the Patil twins, and Neville, "Presents."

Hermione walked over to the large table and saw many presents wrapped up in red and gold and only a few of them were pink and blue. She realized those presents belonged to Fred, Ginny, George, Ron, Harry, and her other close friends. She looked at Ron, who winked at her and smiled and she began to blush, but not as bad as when she was around Fred for some reason.


	2. You Understand Me

She opened most of the presents, but did not open the ones in blue and pink. Most of the things she had gotten where certificates to a book store to get a free book, some of them were even muggle-born certificates. Some of them were books with interesting summaries. Some were good, yet funny pictures of her with her friends. Once she opened all the ones in red and gold, it was time for her to open the ones from her best friends.

"Save mine for last, you should always save the best for last," Fred winked at her as he took his present and put it in his arms.

She opened Katie and Angelina's, it was a picture of Ron, Harry, and Hermione when they were in 1st year. She smiled and gave them both hugs. Seamus, Neville, and Dean gave her the same present except it was a picture of all her best friends including her, taken by Mrs. Weasley. She gave them all hugs and she thanked them. She opened Ginny gift and it was a book and some equipment for fixing your hair. She laughed; she really needed this for special days, and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. Ron and Harry gave her very interesting books she could read and cherish. George and Fred gave her free equipment from their shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She looked at them, but accepted the present. Fred gave Hermione his present. She finally reached Fred's present, she looked at it and noticed that it was a book. She opened it and gasped looking at Fred with disbelief. The book was golden and had the Hogwarts castle on the cover. The read the cover, which read:_ Hogwarts: A History; Exclusive Rare Edition._ It was impossible, there was only about fifteen copies around the world, this was her dream book. She ran up to him giving his a big hug and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you so much Fred. How did you get it?"

"Oh, my great grandmother has owned the book for a while and she gave it to me just yesterday. She said she was tired of reading it, so I asked her if I could have it."

"You didn't have to give me this, but it is the best thing ever."

"I really wanted to. Really, there was no problem getting it, after all Georgie and I got to see her."

"Thank you so much everybody, it really means a lot to me." She began to leave the Common Room but an arm grabbed her shoulder, turns out, it was Ginny.

"It's not over yet. Would you like to stay at your house or ours?"

Hermione was confused, "What do you mean?"

This time Ron answered, "Dumbledore had allowed you, me, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, and Lee to come over our house or you can stay at your house for the rest of this week. Which one would you like?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment, _"Mum and dad already saw me yesterday and gave me new equipment, so I guess the Weasley's it is."_ She opened her mouth to answer, "I choose your house because I already saw my parents just last night and I already got my presents from them."

Everyone was happy and the room was filled with yays. "So when are we going? And where are our things going to go?" Lee asked

"Our things are already there, we can make you all apperate there now. Now everyone hold hands." George commanded. Everyone did as they said George was between Lee and Fred, Fred's hand was held by Ginny, Hermione has her other hand. It was a big chain.

* * *

The rest of the day was very fun. Everyone acted up and played around and ate cake. Everyone went outside to fly and play quidditch. At least everyone but Hermione, she watched them, cheering but was also reading her book. Fred flew towards her, "Come on and play 'Mione."

"I don't like flying." Fred looked at her disappointed and flew away a few minutes later. Hermione looked up and laughed because Lee's broomstick became wobbly and he flew in many directions, finally, he got it under control and finished playing the game.

It was late (according to Mrs. Weasley) so they all came inside, said goodnight and went into their rooms. Hermione was in Ginny's room, Lee was in the twins' room and Harry was in Ron's room. It was 5 hours past midnight and Hermione snuck out of Ginny's room. She walked downstairs silently and ran outside when she reached the door. She put on her shoes and felt the dew on the ground, hitting her ankles. Hermione walked over to the broom cupboard and grabbed Ginny's broom, mounted it and flew around with her brown, untamed hair flowing in the wind. Flying was the only way to clear her mind and gave her new thoughts in her mind.

* * *

Fred heard the harsh sound of the wind and woke him up. He saw a figure outside and snuck out quietly, he grabbed his wand, shoes, and jumper and gently walked outside; he raised his wand as he walked out the door. He squinted his eyes looking at the figure flying; he noticed the brown hair and looked at her shockingly.

"Hermione?" Hermione stopped the broom and made it hover a few inches above the ground and flew towards Fred.

"I thought you couldn't fly?"

"I didn't say that. Besides I lied to you all because you'd all think I'm a bookworm and I don't do anything physical or fun." She lowered her head until she felt Fred's finger under her chin, raising her head up.

"I never thought that. Why are you flying this late anyway?"

"What are you doing up this late?"

"Touché"

They laughed then Hermione answered the question, "It takes my mind off of things then I think of good things, plus no one can see me fly."

"You're really good at it though." Hermione's eyes brightened and widened slightly. "Why can't you tell the others that you can fly this brilliant?"

"They'd start starring at me, and I don't like being starred at. Then they'd become crazy. So why are you up like this?"

"I always get up this late or early, whatever it is. I usually go outside to walk and get fresh air. I think about things like you do. I've been doing this for three years now. It makes me calm." Fred's face became upset and Hermione took a big notice, "What's wrong Fred?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"No you're not, think of me as George and you can tell me."

"I don't have to think of you as George, I can trust you. You understand me."

"What do you mean?" She jumped off the broom and took Fred's hand in hers. They both blushed furiously with electricity going through their fingertips. Fred gripped her hand hard and they both walked still hand in hand.

"Everyone just thinks of me as the joker and the half of the Weasley twins. Every time when I'm serious, everyone just takes it as a joke. I get very annoyed and I want to have time alone. You understand me because you know when I'm serious and when I need company, and you will always be there for me." He stopped starring her in the eyes and Hermione did the same, they began to lean in together, millimeters from each other. They moved part by the sound of birds chirping a song.

"How about we fly on the broom together." Fred offered with his ears and his cheeks the same color as his hair.

"I would love that."

They both climbed onto the broom and Fred was behind her with his arms around hers. He leaned over and Hermione did the same, he realized that when she turned, the turn would be out of control. "If you want to control your turns, then make sure your body leans with your arms." She followed his instructions and did the turn successfully after a couple a times. Another hour passed and Hermione and Fred watched the sun rise and snuck back into their rooms hugging each other goodnight.

* * *

Fred and Hermione and the others had woken up to the sound of Mrs. Weasley yelling at them to wake up, it took a while for them to all get up and they all sat at the kitchen talking and laughing. They all ate and everyone except Ron was ready to play quidditch. Ron was "too tired" but everyone knew he was very lazy. Ron looked at Hermione and saw that she was going upstairs, he grabbed her shoulder and looked at her with love in his eyes.

"Um. Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" She looked at him waiting for him to say, "Gottcha." He was serious, the boy she had a crush on for a while finally asked her out.

"Yes," she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Hem, Hem." They turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley looking at them wondering what was going on.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Hermione?"

"Ron just asked me out."

"Oh well, that's wonderful you two, good luck. I should tell everyone during lunch." She looked over at Hermione, waiting for approval so she could tell everyone. Hermione nodded and she was scarred for a moment because she walked over and engulfed her in a tight hug.

* * *

Everyone played and played and finally Mrs. Weasley's call for lunch was heard. As always, Mrs. Weasley always wanted everyone to tell her good news, whether it was school, relationships, or other things. Everyone was done and Ron and Hermione stood up with their hand intertwined and they finally said it.

"Just this morning, Hermione and I have been dating and we wanted to tell you all first." Hermione finished her sentence and everyone began clapping with joy, except Fred. He looked disappointed and stood up asking to be dismissed. He walked out of the door and slammed it, it shook the wall and scarred everyone. Hermione never saw him this angry before, she ran out of the door screaming Fred's name. He didn't look at her once or didn't say anything, he just kept walking. He walked into the swamp part of the Burrow with many thoughts in his mind, all of the about her.

"_Why him? If only she knew how much I loved her. I thought we had something going on after what happened earlier. I will kill Ronald if he hurts her, she means everything to me."_

He thought about it and cried in his palm thinking of a song he heard on the muggle radio:

_**What Hurts the Most**_

_**Was Being So Close**_

_**And Having So Much to Say**_

_**And Watching You Walk Away**_

_**And Never Knowing**_

_**What Could Have Been**_

_**And Not Seeing That I'm Loving You**_

_**Is What I Was Trying To Do**_

He heard a rustle come from one of the bushes, he tried to walk away but he heard a voice he knew instantly.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" George was standing right beside him putting his hands on his shoulders in a comforting manner.

"I thought we had a connection earlier." He whispered with pain in his voice.

"What do you mean, and who?"

"Hermione and I, we were watching the sun rise and we talked and held hands. We almost kissed, and that was the best time of my life. She lied to all of us, she can fly really well, she just didn't want anyone to know."

George looked at him, still trying to figure out what he is saying. "Do you fancy her?"

"Of course I do, for a while now. I just wasn't sure about it, I liked her for a while, I just didn't want to tell anyone. Not even you."

"What made you realize you actually fancied her?"

"Ever since my last day at detention. I love her since her third year but during that moment on my last day of detention, that's when I could never stop thinking about her. I used to think of, but only when no one is around, but now I can't stop."

"Maybe you should wait."

"I can't. I want to be with her forever and be by her side no matter what. I think she knows I love her based on how I act around her."

"Come on Freddie, let's go back to the house and we could talk about this later."

Fred nodded his head and walked with George, talking about Hermione more.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley, what have you been? We've all been worried sick." Mrs. Weasley yelled at him and everyone had worried look on their faces.

Everyone talked to him and asked him if he was alright. Hermione walked up to him holding hands with Ron, "Are you alright Fred?" When he saw Hermione and Ron holding hands he quickly and forcefully removed George's hand and elbow from his shoulder, he stormed off upstairs, walked to his room, and slammed the door. It was so loud enough, everyone jumped at the sound of it.

Mr. Weasley came out of a room, which was known as his office. "What's wrong with Fred?"

Ron walked up to him, still holding hands with Hermione and answered, "We don't know, he randomly became upset and walked off and we all searched for him, but none other than George found him."

Mr. Weasley looked at George, "Go talk to him George, go cheer him up." George nodded and walked up the stairs looking at her Hermione with disappointment and anger. Hermione noticed then became teary eyed and ran to Ginny's room crying. She began thing about Fred just as much as Fred thought about her.

"_Was this my fault? Why is he so upset? What's wrong with him, one moment he's very close to me and now he is mad at everyone or at me. I'm just going to stay away from him if this is my fault."_


	3. Stay With Me

At last, it was almost time for the sun to rise. Fred walked outside by the tree he always sat at and put his hand over his head, relaxing. Birds chirped, sounding as beautiful as ever, Fred listened more until he heard the sound of multiple sticks breaking. He turned around and saw the person he would hate to see right now: Hermione. He got up and walked away leaving Hermione alone watching the sunset.

"_What is his problem? His is being ridiculous right now."_

The next morning was worse. Once Ron and Hermione met up for breakfast, they gave each other a kiss on the lips. Fred saw this and ran in between them causing them to stop kissing. Fred gave them a look that no one could describe and it told a lot of details that showed hate.

Today was the day where they had to come back for Hogwarts and they all talked except for Fred. He gave everyone except George and hateful look and Ron and Hermione got the worst looks. George, Lee, and Fred walked into the next compartment with Katie and Angelina.

* * *

3 months past and Ron and Hermione were closer but yet so far. Tomorrow would be the first day of Christmas break and Hermione was spending the whole break with the Weasleys. Her parents were also going to spend a couple days with them as well so they could have parent bonding. When Ron wanted to snog the magic out of her, she always had something on her mind or she didn't want to do it. Fred ignored everyone except for Ginny, George, Lee, Katie, and Angelina. And in about two hours, everyone in the school would have a great or best time at Hogsmeade. Everyone planned on getting sweets from Honeydukes, the best sweet shop in the wizarding world.

"So who are you guys going with?" Katie asked Fred and George and the both shrugged, but George had an idea since Fred couldn't go with the girl she still loved.

"How about you go with me as a date and Freddie here can go with Angelina."

"I would love to go with you George, but Angelina is going with Lee. But you can go with _us _Fred, if you like." Fred shrugged, which they suggested was a yes.

Everyone was getting dressed and walked snowy outdoors with a friend or a date. Fred walked with George and Katie, who were now holding hand making Fred madder by the minute.

Hermione went with Ron to the Three Broomsticks together and had a great time and Ron flirted with her but she still had things on her mind. She saw Fred, George, and Katie and once Fred layed eyes on her and Ron, his eyes were back to the hating zone. Hermione had tears swelling up in her eyes. Fred could never hold a grudge like this before.

"I've got to go to the restroom Hermione; I'll be back in about five minutes." Hermione nodded and Ron walked away leaving Hermione with his things. About ten minutes past and Hermione was still waiting there, she was tired of waiting and walked to the direction where the bathroom was. It lead to another restaurant and inside it was the bathroom. Ron wasn't in the restroom; he was at a table with Lavender Brown. She was cheated; she felt as if someone was stabbing her in the heart non-stop. Next thing she knew, she was marching to him and slapped him.

"What the fuck are you doing with _her_?" she had tears roll down her eyes and he stood up furious.

"Well, whenever I kiss you, you reject me. Or if I want to get serious, you push me away. Lavender had loved me for a while and I've been snogging her senseless for about two months now. She lets me snog her whenever I feel like it. I just didn't know how to break up with you."

"Well you just did now. Why would you do this to me?" He tried to answer but she cut her off. "Well I don't care how long you stay with that whore, you just won't be with me."

Lavender starred at shock and stood up in her face, "_Whore_, who said _I _was the whore, you've been crushing on that twin before you two where dating, and I've been trying to get his attention for a while. You've been pushing Fred away from you also; I saw his face when you guys came back. Don't call me the whore or your arse will be hexed into next month."

She slapped Hermione and kicked her in the shin, Hermione was tired of it and tried to grab her wand. She managed to find it, but it was stuck and before she could get it out, Ron and Lavender had theirs in their hands already.

"_Stupefy!"_ Both Lavender and Ron called out as soon as she picked up her wand leaving Hermione on the floor breathing barely. Her right palm was also bleeding horribly and certain parts of her face. She cried at the pain, then her breath slowed down and continued slowing down, causing her unable to breathe. She stood up and covered her face with her jacket. She was walking around looking stupid until she ran in to someone, someone she could trust.

"Ginny," she squealed. Beside her was Michael Corner holding Ginny's hand. She looked at Hermione in shock and asked Michael to take her inside because Hermione's knees became wobbly and she almost fell head first. As soon as they took her inside, Ginny had her questions and she wanted to know everything.

"What happened?" They asked in unison. Hermione shook her head, afraid of what they might say. She had to tell her because she began to give he a look which made Hermione uncomfortable and used so she began telling her everything.

"I will kill his arse as soon as I see him." Ginny had her fist clenched. Then Michael calmed her down, but she was mad again, Michael turned to Hermione, "Do you want to be taken to Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, I'm fine honestly. I just want to go to my room." She tried to stand but collapsed on the floor. They ran to her and Michael picked her up and held her in his arms. "But, I don't want to ruin your days."

"Its fine 'Mione, we wanted to go back inside since we already have everything we want." Ginny said rustling the hanging hair on Michael's arm.

They walked to the Gryffindor Common Room and dropped her down on one of the comfiest couches in the room. Ginny pulled of her jumper and sat beside her. But Hermione kicked her off playfully with her foot, "Go with him, I'll be fine. Honestly." Ginny hugged her and Michael gave her a friendly peck on the cheek. Hermione fell asleep dreaming about her and Fred, then about how abusive Ron is.

* * *

She sweated so hard and began screaming in pain. Then she felt someone hold her hand. She knew who those hands where, they were soft and warm and large as well. She opened her eyes and saw Fred with a cold bag to sooth the pain in her head. After a while they began talking again.

"What happened 'Mione?"

"Nothing, I won't tell you until I feel like it." He nodded his head in agreement and began stroking the top of her hair. He knelt down and kissed her forehead.

"Stay with me."

"Always."

Hermione made room for Fred and he sat behind her, they both fell asleep realizing it was nine and night. He wrapped his warm arm around her waist and Hermione scooted closer to him. She stopped dreaming about Ron and began dreaming about Fred.

They were asleep the rest of the night and morning, once they woke up George was watching them with a smile.

"_Fred finally did it. He is close friends with the girl of his dreams."_

He looked at Fred happily and they had their things packed to go home. Hermione woke up in Fred's arms and blushed; she realized that she had to stay with Ron for two weeks, which would be a living hell. Their things were all ready in Dumbledore's office because Christmas break, they all had to go to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters; so Dumbledore had to apperate them there.

Once they arrived, Hermione went with Ginny; Fred went with George; and Ron went with Harry. Everyone stayed in their rooms, talking, until Mrs. Weasley called out for dinner. For that night, she cooked a wonderful turkey and everyone enjoyed it. Hermione talked with everyone at the table except for Ron, and Ginny did the same. When Mrs. Weasley wasn't around, Ginny will send forks flying directly at him and they attack him. This time, one of the forks hit him in the nose.

"OWW! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR GINNY!"

"I don't know, maybe I just wanted to use magic to HURT YOU!"

They began yelling back and forth until Mr. Weasley came out of his office. "Everyone, just calm down and relax. Now, what is the matter?"

"Nothing Mr. Weasley," she stood up with tears swelled in her eyes, "May I be excused?"

"Of course Hermione."

Hermione ran upstairs crying and ran into what she thought was Ginny's room. Instead it was Ron's room. She sat on his bed and began crying not realizing this was his room. He heard the door open but he just ignored it.

"Why are you in my room?"

"This is Ginny's room."

"No it's not, it's mine, idiot. Besides, I wanted to 'talk' to you."

Ron walked up to her and randomly kissed her. She tried to move away but he was forcing her. She kicked his groin and he squealed in a high-pitched squeal. He held her down and pulled out his wand.

"_Locomotor Mortis," _he yelled. Her legs were stuck and only moved when Ron moved them. He kissed her forcefully and passionately, while Hermione was trying to fight him off. She bit his lip and it began to bleed, as he tried to heal it up, Hermione yelled for help. She hopped to the door and tried to open it, but the knob wouldn't turn.

"I casted a silencing charm and a locking charm on the door. Sorry." He picked her up and carried her to his bed. She screamed as he pulled out his wand and all her clothes suddenly disappeared. Not one piece of clothing was on her. He began to take off his clothes, but stopped with the trousers.

"Let's see how tight you are."

She began crying when Ron put two fingers inside of her. He realized she was very tight and pulled his finger out slowly. He kept putting his fingers in, then back out, and kept doing it continually. Her juices came out and Ron put his head to the "temple" and licked her, she screamed more and tried to break free. She kicked Ron's head causing him to get up.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione. That isn't how you should treat people, you shall be punished." He knelt to her perky breast and began licking her nipples; he put one in his mouth and sucked on it. And his left hand was rubbing on her left nipple and switched it around multiple times.

After half an hour of torcher, Ron began the main course. He pulled down his trousers and put himself inside her. He started slow and soft, but then it became fast and painful. He continued for about fifteen minutes and stopped. He put all his clothes and her clothes back on and put all those spell out of his rooms and on Hermione. As soon as he opened the door, Hermione tried to run out, but Ron grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't tell anyone or else you will regret it."

Hermione nodded in response and left his room, crying. She ran into Ginny's room and cried in her pillow. She was raped, by one of her best friends. She cried for an hour, and finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the time she does when she walks in the Burrow. She walked out the door and walked to the broom cupboard, she looked at the brooms, grabbed the one the belonged to Ginny, and flew in the air. She had time alone to think about things.

"_Why would he do this? I'm only 15, and my best friend rapes me. There must bust something wrong with my life. I have friends who betray me, trick me, rape me, and other things."_

She began crying and flew to the ground. She put the broom back in the cupboard and she walked to a giant tree near the swamp, where she always sat at when she was at the Burrow. Once she reached the tree, she sat down and burst into tears. After a while of crying, she felt a hand on her shoulders and defensively raised her wand up to who she believed was Ron. Instead Fred was standing there with a scared look on his face.

"Are you okay 'Mione? I haven't seen you since you went into Ginny's room." Hermione shook her head and Fred stood beside her. "What happened, you looked like you've been crying for a long time."

"Ron broke up with me."

"Are you sure that's it? You look like you have something else in your mind."

"Loads, actually."

"Well, I'll be here for you." She nodded in approval and Fred took his hand in hers. She looked up at him with her puffy, red, glassy eyes and hugged him in a friendly manner.

They watched the sunset and they walked inside the living room. She sat in the couch and cried again. Fred sat beside her and wrapped his hand around her shoulder, "Do you need company?"

"Yes actually, can you sleep with me so I won't have to deal with _him_. I've been through a lot today."

"Sure, of course." They both layed down and Fred was behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and it made her jump. He pulled his arm away but felt Hermione put it back around her. The rest of the night made Hermione safe from Ron. Fred wrapped his arm around her in a protective way and Hermione was now laying on his chest.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen, ready to make breakfast for everyone in the household. Mr. Weasley was wearing his work robes as he was ready to go to work. As usual, before work he would always go into the living room to read the Daily Prophet before breakfast was served. Hel walked in and saw Hermione and Fred and the couch.

He snuck back inside to get Mrs. Weasley, "Molly, come here. Freddie and Hermione are in the living room together."

She walked into the living room and saw her son and her son's brother's best friend sleeping together. "But what happened to her and Ron?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should find out."

Mrs. Weasley shrugged and walked back into the kitchen and Mr. Weasley followed.

It took a while for her to finish breakfast but everyone was awake and ready to play quidditch. Once Ron walked into the kitchen, Hermione jumped into Fred's arms, panting. When Ginny noticed this she knew something was wrong, not only about the cheating thing, but about something else too.

Everyone ate then played. Until everyone went inside due to the coldness. Ginny found Fred and George talking in their rooms and she stopped him.

"Fred, George, do you still have any of your Veritaserum potions still?"

"Of course we do, we have thousands." Fred said rather proudly. "Why?"

"Just give it to me. I'll pay for it. I need for a good purpose, look, I have the galleons and everything." She held out six galleons and her palm and handed it to them. They accepted and gave her the potion.

"_Now I just have to wait for me and Ron to be alone."_


	4. Lies and Dark Secrets

Ginny had her plan prepared and was ready to know what really happened.

* * *

_**2 weeks later…. (2 days until they go back to Hogwarts.)**_

Christmas was fun and delightful, as well as New Year's. New Year's were exciting for the boys, Hermione kissed Fred on the cheek, Ginny did the same with Harry, and Ron and Lavender just kissed until the lips were dry.

"Dinner," Mrs. Weasley called. Everyone came from outside and sat at the table. Fred tried to reach his hand out to grab a scone but Mrs. Weasley smacked his hand and he pulled it out.

"No, No, Fred. This is for desert and none of you are going to get any if you don't wash yourselves. Go on everyone, the food will still be here."

Everyone walked up the stairs and they all groaned due to starvation. _"This will be a great time for the plan I have."_

Ginny walked into her room and shut the door, getting ready to go into the shower. She grabbed her clothes, walked into the bathroom, took off her clothes, and turned on the water. She cleaned herself up and walked out the bathroom with new undergarments on. She put on her pants and found a belt to keep it up with. She heard the door open and Ron and Harry was standing there in, uttering.

"Bloody Hell Ginerva, put some clothes on."

"I was until you opened my door." She realized Harry was starring at Ginny in awe, so she grabbed her shirt and put it on, leaving Harry to his new thoughts.

"Ron, can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure."

Ginny walked to her closet and grabbed the Veritaserum and put it in her back pocket. She closed the door and put a locking charm on the door. "Why did you lock the door?" he asked shaking.

"What did you do to 'Mione?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She ran up to him and shoved the liquid into his mouth.

"Now, I'll ask you again; what did you do to Hermione?"

He tried to stop himself from talking, but the potion made him do it, "I swear, I didn't mean to do it. Lavender's parents are Death Eaters and she used me for her parent's mission. Voldemort was going to kill her and her parents, so I had to do it, or Lavender's dad was going to do it."

"Do what?"

"Rape her. Lavender put me in some trance, she lied to me, she said that she was lonely and she needed company, so I offered to help her by giving her company. But as soon as I drank a drink she gave me, I didn't know what I was doing. I hexed Hermione, but I didn't want to, the potion did. The controlling potion made me tell lies, saying that I've been dating Lavender for two months. Then the potion that was controlling me made me rape her and that's when the potion wore off. So I avoided her ever since."

"I need to tell her this."

"Please tell her; I don't think she will believe a single word I will say, or she will hex me to death." The potion wore off and Ron began crying his heart out, "I'm sorry." Ginny rubbed his back and whispered, "It's okay I'm sure she will forgive you once I tell her everything.

"Thank you so much Ginny."

And with that, he walked out of the room feeling a bit better to let it out.

* * *

Dinner was over and everyone enjoyed themselves and they all went to bed. Just as Fred reached his room, he felt a hand on his shoulder, Hermione still had tears streaming through her face, "Fred, can you sleep with me, I'm still upset over Ron."

"Sure, just let me get my stuff."

"Ok" Fred went inside his room and closed the door and Hermione did the same. As soon as Ginny saw her, she was going to tell her everything.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something important." She was going to continue, but Hermione cut her off, "Ginny, I've been raped by Ron. And now I just realized I'm two weeks pregnant."

* * *

** Cliffhanger, I know. And I'm sorry it's so short.**

**_Review or feel my wrath. :D_  
**


	5. Forgiven

"What, are you serious? How long?"

"About two weeks. What is it you have to tell me?"

"Lavender, she put Ron in some trance and lied to her. She was forced to make Ron do those things to you because her parents are Death Eaters." Hermione was shocked by what happened, and Ginny told her everything she needed to hear. She was going to Ron and was going to apologize for what he went through."

"So are you going to tell him?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'd tell him when I think the time is right. Please don't tell anyone, not even Michael. Once we go back to Hogwarts, I'm going tell Dumbledore all of this."

"You know I won't say a thing."

And with that, Hermione gave Ginny a bone-crushing hug which Mrs. Weasley would do to everyone. They talked for a couple of hours and soon fell asleep. As always, Hermione and Fred woke up and walked outside.

* * *

Fred and Hermione were walking outside in the snow and the moonlight was shining on both of their faces. They walked with their pajamas on under their coats and talked and laughed. Ever since Ron's trance, Fred and Hermione have been a lot closer than they thought they would be.

"So did you say Lee finally asked out Angelina?"

"Yeah. About three weeks ago, I had to go with Katie and George because I didn't have anyone to go with."

"Wait, George and Katie are dating?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Fred lowered his head shamefully and frowned, "It was the way I acted. And I'm sorry that I ignored you like that."

"It's fine Fred, I forgave you ever since that night you comforted me when Ron broke up with me. And I'm sorry if I made you like that."

"It's okay." He brightened and looked Hermione in the eyes.

"_Her chocolate, brown eyes make me go crazy. I'm truly in love with her."_

Hermione looked at Fred's eyes and noticed how beautiful they are. Especially knowing his hazel eyes are glowing in the moonlight. She noticed Fred was starring at her and felt her face go hot. Fred noticed the same thing and his cheeks and ears were very red.

They talked and watched the moon disappear and the sun rise. Hermione and Fred walked back into the house and sat on the couch together. She yawned, as did he. They both walked to a coat rack and unzipped their coats and hung it up. Hermione wore spaghetti strapped tank top that stopped just above her waist. Hermione didn't see Fred for a moment because she fell asleep as soon as she hit the couch. She felt Fred's body close to her own, but she knew something was odd. He felt his arm go around her waist and she loosened her body. She turned around, facing him and noticed he wore no shirt. She looked at his well-toned body, his abs, his biceps and triceps were perfect. Fred noticed her starring and wanted her to realize she was doing it.

"See something you like Granger." He smirked at her and she blushed so hard, her hair was standing from the back of her head. He was also starring at her and basically drooled over her. She layed her head on Fred's chest and fell asleep. After about a couple of minutes, Hermione shivered and Fred had awoken. He walked to the closet near the living room and front door and grabbed a blanket to keep her warm. He showed her the blanket and placed it on her.

"That should do it." Hermione nodded in approval and they both got back into the same position. This time, Hermione felt his muscular arms around her bare waist and relaxed. She didn't mind if he touched her, as long as it was comfortable to her.

* * *

Breakfast was ready and everyone sat at the table talking, everyone except Ron. His eyes were red, puffy, and looked like he lost a family member. Everyone enjoyed the breakfast, knowing that it was the last day of staying here and they don't come back for another few months for spring break. The door opened and the oldest brother came into the door. "Bill!" They all called out. He told them he came to have family time even though it's the last day they'll be here. They ate and talked until Mrs. Weasley came out from the kitchen door.

"Okay everyone," Mrs. Weasley said, "today, Arthur has a nice place for you to go. So get dressed and get ready."

As soon as everyone was finished with breakfast, they all ran upstairs to the showers. Ginny and Hermione took that bathroom in Ginny's room. The twins were in their own and Ron and Harry took the bathroom in the far hall. Once everyone was done, they all walked downstairs. Once Ron reached the bottom step, he say Hermione and she was smiling at him. She walked up to him and whispered, "I forgive you, Ginny told me everything."

She smiled at him and gave him a friendly hug and walked away. Ron smiled and felt loads better but was still sad at what she did to him.

* * *

"Dad! Where are going?" Ron asked as they walked in a forest filled with birds and other creatures

"You'll see, just keep walking. It's not that far."

Fred was confused and caught up with Hermione, "Where do you think we are going?"

"I don't know, I know it can't be the Quidditch World Cup, because that was just five months ago in August. The next one won't appear until August."

"Well, we just have to see where we are going."

After fifteen minutes of walking, they reached the same old boot they use for portkey purposes. "All hands on the boot. One. Two. Three."

Swirling colors were everywhere, once they let go they hit the hard ground except Bill and Mr. Weasley, they were both still floating into the air. Hermione was still on the floor and Fred held his hand out to help her get up.

"Thanks."

They walked for a few minutes and realized they were going to the first quidditch game of the season, Tutshill Tornados versus the Chudley Cannons, the game was about to begin in half an hour and they were all excited. They all split up and paired up with a partner.

Everyone came back and laughing and with new equipment for the game. Some people wore the Tornado colors, sky blue and dark blue. But Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys wore the Cannons colors, yellow and red." They walked to the top of the stadium and cheered for the game. Harry was also having fun until he fell to the floor, rubbing his scar.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked rubbing him on the back.

He stopped rubbing his head, "I think they are here, Voldemort and his followers. I can feel it."

As soon as he said it, an explosion blew up on from the side across for their section. People in the area began screaming and little kids cried. Gamblers grabbed their money and other equipment and ran away. Everything was in terrifying chaos.

Once they reached the outside of the stadium Mr. Weasley walked over to Fred and George, "Keep everyone safe and get them to the portkey." They nodded as George took Ginny and Ron while Fred grabbed Hermione and Harry. They ran and kept running until they reached the empty side of the woods, they grabbed the portkey and grabbed it.

Everyone made it safely.

"Where's Hermione," Fred heard Ginny ask. Fred looked around and saw no sign of Hermione.

* * *

_**Hopefully I'm doing a great job. Those of you that like my story so far, please review. Those who don't, just stop reading it. :)**_


	6. Tortured and Threatened

**Before you read: This won't just be about Fred/Hermione, George/Katie, and Harry/Ginny. This will now include Draco/Luna, this chapter, I put thoughts into it.**

Fred and the other searched for Hermione and found her nowhere. They heard a loud _pop_ and Mr. Weasley and Bill where there in a blink. Bill carried a limp, unconscious figure and Fred realized it was Hermione because her think, bushy hair was flowing out Bill's grip. Fred ran towards her Bill put her in his arms. Once she was in his arms, she moved into a move comfortable position. She had awoken and began crying.

"What happened?" Everyone cried out.

"Death Eaters," she said hoarsely, "they threatened me. They want something from me."

"Want what?" Ginny squealed as she pushed through the boys, running up to her. Hermione began crying more and put her face against Fred's chest. He stroked her hair gently and whispered in her ear, "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

She began to calm down and raised her head from Fred's chest. She looked at him with her eyes glowing and Fred smiled, he was very happy to see Hermione was okay. Fred's put her down and out of nowhere; she hugged and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, causing the tip of the ears to turn red and move in excitement.

Once they all apparated to the Burrow, Hermione ran straight to Ginny's room and began crying again, she heard footsteps going up the stairs. Whoever it was that opened the door, put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Ginny with her eyes filled with caution.

"What happened 'Mione?"

"Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy threatened to take me and my baby somewhere, and make us one of them. The use the cruciatus curse on me and said I have time until the baby is born."

"I won't let them take you and your baby from you, I promise." She promised as she patted her on the back.

* * *

Far from them was a young girl around the age of fourteen was found by multiple Death Eaters.

"Ah, Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, how nice to see you. Where is your father, I'm sure he would not want to miss this." Lucius Malfoy snared ass she was held down by Crabbe Sr. and Stan Shunpike. She squirmed, trying to get out of the grip but they Stan ended up biting on her cheek. Lucius didn't really care what they did to her, just as long as she suffered.

"_Crucio!"_

Luna fell to the floor screaming and squirming as Lucius and his other partners laughed until she stopped. He gave her a nasty look on her face.

"Do whatever you want with her, I really don't care. I just want her to suffer, she deserves it after her father left our side and she forced him to. We could have had extra information until you came along." He spit in her face, causing her to look at him with a face no one has see before.

"Go on. Torcher her, do whatever you want with her."

And with that, Stan lowered down close to her face and began kissing her. She tried to move but Crabbe Sr. held her down. Stan moved from her month to her neck and tore off her jacket. He put his hand under her shirt and found her bra; he rose it up and began harassing her breasts. She screamed for help, but no one was here but her and the Death Eaters. Crabbe moved from holding her legs down, to covering her mouth. Stan unbuttoned her shirt and took it off her shoulders, and she fought to the death.

"Stay still," Crabbe Sr. cried out. He was tired off holding her down so he pointed his wand at her.

"_Locomotor Mortis," _she felt her legs for a moment, but then she couldn't feel them at all. Stan finally found out how to unclasp the bra and pulled it off of her. She screamed when Stan began muzzling her nipples with his mouth. He put the left nipple in his mouth and she moaned at what she was feeling, but she was still fighting to get them both of the off. Crabbe kissed her to keep her busy so they would have long to rape her before she could get them off. Stan put one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed it very hard. He began beating on her, leaving bruises everywhere. Crabbe pulled down her skirt and threw it towards her shirt and bra; he moved her panties over to her left thigh and put his fingers inside of her. She screamed so hard, she could have sworn she heard her echo go miles. She began screaming even louder when Stan bit down on the right nipple, and tasted the blood coming from her breast. He kissed her and she pushed him off. She heard something no one else did, she heard a _pop_.

She could have sworn she saw someone or something. But she was interrupted by Stan when he bit down hard on the other one as well. She screamed as both of her breasts were bleeding, she had bruises everywhere in her body, back, stomach, breasts, and thighs. They reached the point where Luna and the men were in their underwear.

"What are you doing?" She heard a familiar voice and looked down and didn't believe who she saw. Draco Malfoy. He wore a face that showed he was definitely pissed off. Both almost nude men got off of her and looked at Lucius.

"We are torturing her. What does it look like we're doing?"

"Fucking with her." He walked up to his father and gave him a look of disappointment. Lucius gave the look back and poked his cane at his stomach.

"Us men are allowed to do whatever we want, don't go ruining the fun for us." He wacked the cane at Draco's face, which made a gash across his face.

"_Draco's standing up for me."_ She thought. She felt loved when Draco did this for her. He risked getting killed by his father just to save her. He hit the gash again and it bled harder. "Draco," she cried out, she tried to stand, but she was to weak.

"_Stupefy!"_ Crabbe Sr. yelled out. And she fell unconscious.

"Just to let you know, this isn't the main task."

"Okay, what is it."

"We are just going give you a small detail, that Mudblood is pregnant and we need the baby for a good purpose." Draco opened his mouth in shock; he raised his wand and pointed it at his father.

"_Stupefy!"_

He ran to Luna, grabbed her clothes, and grabbed her unconscious, mostly naked body into his arms. He ran with the light Luna in his arms and ran for their lives away from the men. They yelled out the killing curse and the torturing curses at them and Draco dogged them all. He ran a whole different direction as they kept running in the direction they thought they were going. He apparated to his room in the Leaky Cauldron and layed Luna on his bed.

* * *

"_How can an exquisite, beautiful creature be treated like this. She deserved none of this. I should have never treated her like the way I did ever since she came to Hogwarts."_

He sat in the chair beside her and had tears running down his face. He looked over and saw all the cuts and bruises and her body. But he'd just realized how good her body looks. He always thought of what it would look like, but he never though her body would every look this bad.

After a few minutes, she moaned in pain and opened her eyes. "Luna!" Draco called her name happily and gave her a big hug, but her loosened his grip because she flinched once he put pressure on her.

"Do you want me to examine the cuts?" Luna nodded her head, she knew she could trust him. After all, he saved her life, she owes him. He ran his hand down to the cut on the side on her neck and looked at it, then trailed his finger down to her collarbone, he lowered down just a bit and stopped when he reached the top of her left breast.

She looked at him and said, "I give you permission. It's okay, I trust you." He nodded his head in approval and touched her breast. He gasped at how deep the cut was. He needed to test them out to see it something happened like she ran into a wall, it wouldn't be bleeding.

"Do you mind Luna? I need to pinch your nipple to see how bad it would bleed, then I will grab them to see the same results. I promise I won't hurt you. Not now, not ever."

"As long as you keep that promise, then you can try it." He began to pinch her nipples and she moaned in pain, with a slight sound of pleasure. Then cupped them both and she had the same reaction, but this time with a bit more pleasure. He smiled then went back into his examining and looked the cuts on her thighs and legs. Once he was done, he went to the clothing store near the Leaky Cauldron to find Luna a whole wardrobe similar to her own. He bought her clothes that will help her for a long time, there were sets of them. And he brought her new undergarments; she put her new pajamas on and beamed at Draco, which made him smile. She climbed into bed with him and layed on his shoulder. He pulled her into a tight hug. And it made Luna curious.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

He looked down at her, "Because, I've been in love with you since I first saw you, and I didn't want the same thing happening to you like what happened with Hermione."

"What happened to Hermione?"

"She was raped and she now she's pregnant."

**The last chapters will include Draco/Luna. Fred/Hermione is still the main couple.**

**I'm going to give you all the name of my new story I will be posting up in a few days, it's called Need You By My Side. Fred/Hermione**

_**Review or the Death Eaters will come after you :D**_


End file.
